A New Love
by ponyandtony
Summary: We all knew it was going to happen, will it last? An Anybodys/A-Rab Story. I DO NOT OWN WEST SIDE STORY MOVIE/PLAY!
1. Chapter 1

A New Love

She thought he hated her, she always got pushed around and was NEVER accepted. He thought she hated him, she always glared at him as if he was Satan, she was always pushing him around. They always called each other names, then the day came when they realized what they wanted, it was each other.

It was the last day of fall in Manhattan although it seemed as though it was the middle of winter. 30 degrees Fahrenheit and everyone was over at Docs for hot chocolate. Anybodys and A-Rab were stuck sitting next to each other, to this day it is thought to be a set-up, one of Riff or Action's crazy plans. As soon as Anybody's walked in, there was complete silence, there was a robbery at the pet shop down the street and a witness said a JD with short red hair, gray sweat-pants and, a tank-top may be a suspect. Of course 

A-Rab was the first to break the silence……

"Gee, if it ain't the he-she who's to cheap to pay for a gold-fish! Hey Action, I'll bet ya ten bucks she went home, fed the gold-fish to her dog, and then ate the little weasel!"

At this Action cracks up, he can't go ten minutes without either joining in a wise-crack or coming up with something stupid to say just to get a few laughs. 

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME SCUM-BAG!!" pushes Action into a the juke-box

"What digga do that for??" Ice asked in a angry tone as if he had just met her. Everyone knows about Anybody's temper, all of the West Side at least……..

"Gee I don't know, I guess it's the look of you're tramp that got me all mixed up." She said this as if it wasn't an insult, she didn't care, you could tell in her eyes.

"What was that?!" Velma was angry, some say her eyes turned red, others think it was the lighting, I think it was the anger……

"Obbily-OO" said Anybodys sarcastically. This made A-Rab chuckle, he was always torturing Velma by mimicking, her and calling her a stupid blond when she did that.

Immediately Velma began to scratch Anybodys without even thinking about her strength, just last week she had given Baby John a bloody nose. Stupid blonds can't afford bloody noses. It just got worse Action was just sitting there watching, as if he was waiting for a bag of popcorn. Anybodys began pulling out Velma's hair, the blond pieces came out in chunks, Velma began to scream and just got madder.

"A-Rab, get Anybodys outside before they kill each other!!" Riff commanded

"Why me? she'll probably rip my head off by the time I-"

"GET HER OUT OR YOU'RE GONNA GET YOU'RE HEAD RIPPED OFF BY ME, I MEAN IT GO!!"

A-Rab knew from experience that Riff don't mess around, so he grabbed Anybodys hoping his head would stay on and noticed that she was crying by the time he got her out the door.

"Why ya crying?!" You could tell in his voice that he didn't care.

"Digga ever think that it was because of you??" she said this between sobs.

"What did I do to make you cry??" For the first time he was kinda starting to listen to what she had to say…….

"Well nobody accepts me, and I think you're the main reason. I just wanna fight 

and nobody lets me just 'cause I'm a girl. Its not fair, it seems like you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I'm sorry if I made it seem that way, but everyone expects me to do something. Making fun of you is like my hobby…..

A-Rab begins to give Anybody's a hug knowing that it was going to turn into much more than that. He was a ten-second hug that seemed mush longer than that. As A-Rab went in for a kiss, he noticed that the Jets were staring at him through the window. It was awkward so he quickly ran into Docs and pulled down the blades. He ran out before they could begin to laugh and started going back in for the kiss. The first one was kinda awkward but then, they started frenching. 

"I always knew it was gonna be you…." I'm sure we all felt that way………


	2. Chapter 2

A New Love: Chapter 2

Ice was the first to come out of Docs. He thought that A-Rab was finally going to get is revenge on Anybodys. "A-Rab don't do it! I know you hate her but don't-" Ice was frozen when he saw them kissing. He never in his life thought that was going to happen. "A-Rab are you on something?" Ice sounded scared, everyone thinks he was just in shock.

"No I am not on something! This is what I want!" After they continued to kiss, Ice ran inside, he ran like a little girl running away from her brother. It was HILARIOUS but you had to be there to see how funny it actually was. Riff started laughing along with everyone else when Ice came in, until he realized it was serious…….

"Riff, look outside!" Ice shrieked (again acting like a little girl). Ice took hold of Velma, he was all caught up in this Anybodys and A-Rab business that he had forgotten what Anybodys had done to her. This made Ice feel better, he certainly felt more manly then the little girl everyone that he had become in two minutes.

Riff ran like a track star. He thought, same as Ice that A-Rab was hitting Anybodys. "A-Rab, Buddy-Boy we all think she's scum but this is really low." Riff stopped, his mouth wide open. He ran his hand through his hair, what he does when he doesn't know what to say. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but closed it and walked away. Riff opened the door and quietly walked in.

"Are they still going at it" Riff nodded, Graziella came up and put her head on his shoulder. Riff gave her a hug, she knew what to do to get him to feel better.

"What's going on?" Baby John asked. He's the youngest, can you blame him for not catching on? Action whispered in his ear, Baby John blushed, he felt kinda dumb.

"Thanks Action." Baby John whispered still blushing.

"Any time." Action couldn't believe that Baby John didn't know what had happened. "How can he be that dumb?" Action thought in his mind. "I was never that dumb when I was his age and I'm a perfect child!"

"See you tomorrow" Anybodys sounded more like a girl than she ever did. It was amazing! They kissed once more than hugged for about ten seconds.

"Okay see ya" Anybodys gave a girlish sigh as she walked away, that was as close to a girl as anyone ever thought she was going to get. A-Rab looked as if he'd never see another girl as sweet as Anybodys in his life.

When A-Rab walked in, it was quiet except for Gee-Tar coughing, he had bad allergies and didn't like to tell people. Everyone stared at him as if he was some new amazing rock-star.

"I need to talk to you, come in the back with me." You could tell that Riff wasn't happy at all. As they walked into the back office, Ice had this look on his face.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ice turned a pale shade of green and ran outside to the trash can. When it comes to things that Ice doesn't like, he doesn't handle it very well.

"What do you want Riff? Its my choice and I-"

"Well, it may be your choice but your scaring my gang and I can't have that!" Riff was red with anger. "I have to stick up for the gang and I have to do what's best for all of us.

"I don't know what to say." A-Rab made it sound like some cheesy soap-opera.

"Well I got four words for ya, YOU'RE NOT A JET!!"

I know the "Ice was frozen" thing was obvious, I'm sorry!!


	3. Chapter 3

A New Love: Chapter 3

A-Rab woke up at six 'o clock the next morning and he was freezing. He lived with his mother Nora and his fourteen year old sister Elli. A-Rab actually liked his sister, she reminded him of Graziella. She had blond hair and rarely put it up in a ponytail. She was a little smarter than Graziella but just as smart-mouthed.

"Hey Rab, want some cereal?" Elli's hair was all over the place but her attitude towards him was the same.

"Naw, why is it so cold in here?" He went over to the pile on the floor to get a long-sleeved shirt on.

"Rab what's wrong?" Elli always knew when something was wrong with her brother and she knew how to get him to talk, stare at him.

He only gave her a smirk, he didn't know what he was feeling at all.

"What happened A-Rab, are you okay, is it Riff?" Elli was obsessed with Riff, she was like his stalker.

"Elli I'm not gonna worry 'bout Riff right now." He was pouring cereal when he said this and almost missed the bowl.

"Tell me Rab!" Elli wasn't mad but she wanted to know what was going on.

"I kissed Anybodys." He was real quiet when he said that. "Now Riff kicked me out of the Jets 'cause he thinks I scared the gang.

"Wow. Ya want me to talk to Riff?" Elli's face lit up.

"Naw ya can't, he's got that restrainin order against ya 'member? But do ya think ya can talk to Tony?"

"Sure Rab, 'member, I'm on you're side."

When Elli got to Doc's, it was eight 'o clock in the morning and it didn't open 'till eight-thirty. Luckily, Tony was inside wiping down the counters. Elli knocked on the door and Tony knowing who it was, let her in.

"Hello Elli." Tony was very polite. "What's up?"

"Digga hear 'bout what happened to Rab?" she looked in Tony's eyes.

"Yeah, is he really upset?"

"He won't admit it, but I can tell. Can you talk to Riff, Rab's not acting the same and I'm worried 'bout him." 

"I'll do what I can." He saw the sad look on her face. "Need a hug?" He opened up him arms and smiled.

"Don't you have a girl friend?"

"Yeah Maria, I mean a friendly hug." Elli smiled, she had known him since the day she was born, her mother and his mother had always been good friends. "Their free. Ya know ya can't resist 'em!"

She ran up and gave him a hug, Tony had always been like a second brother to her. When she was ten, she had a crush in him and A-Rab never let that go.

Around nine 'o clock, Riff came strolling in.

"Hey Tony, Whats happenin'?" He didn't seem to be mad about the whole A-Rab thing.

"Let's talk, what happened with A-Rab?" Tony wasn't mad but he wasn't happy either.

"He kissed Anybodys. We all swore we'd never do that."

"Why does that mean he can't change his mind? When we were five, you hated Graziella and said that she was scum." You said you couldn't love a girl like that when we were fourteen.

"But Graziella changed! A-Rab is changing and I don't like it!"

"So you can get a girl and A-Rab can't?"

"Tony, this isn't fair to the gang!"

"What does it have to do with the gang?! it's A-Rab's choice and you need to respect it!"

"I know, but I can't worry 'bout A-Rab right now, I got that big fight with Bernardo, he thinks we stole his lucky shirt."

"Did you?" 

Riff starea at Tony for a minute. "That's not the point!! I gotta worry 'bout myself and the gang. Will you tell A-Rab I'm sorry?"

"Of course Riff, I'm always on your side no matter what. You worry about Bernardo and be careful!"

Riff runs out yelling, "Don't forget to tell A-Rab that I'm sorry!"

Tony yells back, "I won't don't worry!"

The rumble was in a small dark alley and the only way out was a small iron fence. Luckily, all New York boys knew how to climb fences real good. As soon as the Sharks got to the alley Riff already had his jacket off and was ready to rumble. Ice was standing right behind Riff so that if another Puorto Rican tried to make a move, he'd be ready.

Bernardo and Riff didn't shake hands, Bernardo just acted that way. As soon as the first punch was thrown, Pepe, one of the Sharks jumed the fence. He had a knife. He was spinning in circles, he was drunk. Ice tried to stop him but Anybodys pushed Ice out of the way, she had to talk t Riff about A-Rab. Suddenly, the knife struck Anybodys in the back of the neck and she fell. She was dead.

Sorry if its short! I hoped you liked it!!


End file.
